La rana que derramó el beso
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Gaara sólo podía esperar que su hermano mayor lo entendiera, de otra manera, su excusa con olor a ramen sería insuficiente para justificar la diabetes que le causaron la rana y los chocolates. / Oneshot NaruGaa. Este fic participa en el reto El amor está en el aire del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


¡Hola! No sé qué he hecho, ¡no lo sé! Lo importante es que lo acabé xD

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el "Reto: El amor esta en el aire" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

**1750 palabras según word.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_A los que se nos ha negado el don de hablar con facilidad, frecuentemente nos compensa la vida dándonos el regalo de escribir con elocuencia. Y no se me ocurrió otra manera para contarte lo que pasó. Si soy cobarde por entregarte un papel en lugar de mi voz, espero que se compense al dedicarte una confesión que no he sido capaz ni de contarla al espejo._

_Soy tan tonto, por siquiera haberte invitado al festival. El plan original era estar en la oficina todo el día, trabajar los dos sin interrupción como acostumbramos, pero la fecha me hizo sentir nervioso a la par de embustero. Te había dicho ya que conocía el significado de esa palabra, pero este sentimiento molesto en el pecho me rompió la cordura y actué por impulso, ¡como si fuera un adolescente! Mierda._

_Si lo busqué, fue porque ya no soportaba el fantasma mísero de su voz, recordándome que era su último día completo en la aldea. Y ya sé que me estoy adelantando, pero tengo miedo de admitir que no me arrepiento y por eso saco excusas tontas que te crees a medias porque no son toda la verdad.  
Kankuro, tú sabes que jamás me escaparía de la oficina si no fuera por una buena razón. Por más que esta razón huela a ramen, te aseguro que es buena._

…

La sombra tenebrosa de un mal día se avecinaba a la vuelta de la esquina. A Kankuro no le gustaba San Valentín, no le gustaba ver a un montón de desquiciadas correr tras su hermano ni que sus propias aventuras le regalaran chocolates o alguna otra cursilería. Quizá era de familia, le tenía aversión al amor de pareja.

Por eso cuando Gaara le ofreció quedarse todo el día en la oficina aceptó, aunque tener que revisar papeles y archivos tampoco era una situación que anhelara vivir. Era aburrido pero al menos no moriría de diabetes.

Había notado, además, a su hermano preocupado y distraído. Quién sabe, tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hacer como si San Valentín no existiera, y averiguar lo que molestaba a Gaara.

...

_No sé por qué, pero cuando Matsuri me dijo que la tradición dictaba estar el día con alguien especial, no pensé en ustedes; ni en ti, ni en Temari. Sólo pude pensar en Naruto._

_Y yo sé que no está mal lo que siento, pero había una incertidumbre en mi pecho que me calaba los sesos y no me dejaba dormir: ¿Sería yo tan especial para él para que quisiera pasar San Valentín conmigo?_

_Fue entonces cuando a la mitad de todo te pedí que fuéramos un rato al festival, porque quería verlo y revelar sus sentimientos por mí. Aunque me dolieran, tenía que descubrirlo, al menos para hacerme a la idea de que debía olvidarlo. Por favor, no dejes de leer, sé que aún no me explico del todo._

…

Las manos de Gaara temblaban mientras apilaba los papeles con cuidado. Faltaban pocas horas para el ocaso y aún no sabía cómo hacer para que ese estremecimiento ingente abandonara su ser. No había podido quitarse al Uzumaki de la cabeza, por más que lo intentara, era tapar el sol con un dedo, no había forma de distraerse. Aquella frase de Naruto por la mañana se repetía como mantra en sus oídos y no podía ignorarlo. ¿Cómo evadir su invitación abierta a salir un rato con él al festival? No quería. Sus cansados orbes rondaban entre su escritorio y los puestecitos que ocupaban la plaza principal de Suna. El chocolate y las parejas de enamorados hacían aparición, brotando de pronto como botones de rosal.

Sucumbiendo a su ansiedad, pronunció aquellas palabras que practicaba mentalmente desde hacía unas horas.

—Kankuro, ¿quieres hacerme un favor?

…

_Y caí ante ti. Digo que caí porque a pesar de ser un ninja de mi clase, no pude ocultarte está emoción tan sublime y extraña. ¡Te diste cuenta al instante! Sabías que algo extraño pasaba ahí, entre nosotros, no sé cuál era tu plan, pero definitivamente interrogar a Naruto como si fuera un criminal no fue tu mejor idea. Después me dijo que creyó que estabas drogado, por esas cosas tan raras que dijiste sobre mis nervios y sus ojos azules._

_Agradezco tu preocupación, después de todo, eres mi hermano mayor y al único que le digo lo que siento al pie de la letra. Temari es una chica, a veces no me entiende, y otras veces es sobreprotectora, actuaste como ella y me dio pánico que delataras alguna pista. Luego me relajé, aunque Naruto es un ninja muy fuerte, no entiende tanto de cosas así, es tan distraído que no se da cuenta de nada._

_Debí pedirte que nos dejaras en ese momento, no pude prever lo que sucedió, de verdad._

…

—No entiendo por qué te pusiste así, dattebayo, no tengo la culpa de que Gaara esté tan distraído hoy.

Naruto caminaba al lado de ambos hermanos con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sorteando a las personas y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que por agnición hacía revolotear el corazón del pelirrojo.

—Olvídalo, Naruto —replicó el marionetista con el ceño fruncido—, pero más te valdría prestar atención al espacio personal de Gaara.

Hacía un rato había escuchado claramente a Gaara tarareando la melodía de una canción que trataba sobre unos ojos azules que dejaban desgarrado el corazón del músico, y al encontrar a Naruto notó el peculiar brillo de los orbes de Gaara que no significaba otra cosa más que estaba enamorado, ¡lo sabía! Era su hermano, lo conocía a la perfección como para equivocarse.

Sería porque era San Valentín o porque lo sospechaba desde antes. Su hermano amaba a Naruto. Aquella admiración tan profunda no era normal.

Se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo al pelirrojo, que tomaba con fuerza las cajas de chocolate que le habían regalado. Era tan amable y paciente con las personas que a veces se olvidaba por completo de que en el pasado había sido un monstruo asesino. Ya no más. A nadie le sorprendía más que al propio Gaara, que todos ahora albergaran sentimientos cálidos por él era gratificante, pero dentro sabía que todo se lo debía a él.

Y no era cuestión de simple amistad, ni una deuda impagable lo que lo llevaba a amarlo, era que sin darse cuenta, Naruto se había metido debajo de su piel, traspasando cada barrera. Rompiendo una por una llegó a un lugar que ni él sabía que existía. No tenía que ver con que fuera guapo, o inteligente, ni siquiera tenía que ver con su sexo. No era cuestión de homosexualidad o curiosidad.

Era un lazo que los unía más allá de colores, edades o sueños. Era su alma gemela, su mano derecha, era Naruto. Así, tan simple, así, tan irrefutable.

—¡Mira, una rana gigante! —Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia ella— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

El anciano que atendía el negocio alzó las cejas, reconociendo al Kazekage y a sus acompañantes, miró de reojo la enorme rana negra con naranja y luego sonrió.

—Es el premio para el mejor beso del día. Si quieres concursar por ella puedes inscribirte con alguien.

Naruto sonrió y se viró hacia ambos jóvenes, dirigió una extraña mirada hacia Gaara y las palabras en la garganta del pelirrojo se galoparon hacia afuera, dejando frío a su hermano y feliz al rubio.

…

_No supe cómo me ofrecí a ser su pareja, y me quedo aún perplejo de que aceptara. No pensé que me fuera a besar de inmediato, ni con esa… locura, como si lo hubiese esperado. Tampoco esperé que se te bajara el azúcar y te desmayaras por la impresión, menos aún que te golpearas la cabeza y te dieran puntos. Lo siento Kankuro._

_Te dejo las flores y los chocolates, voy a trabajar todo el día luego de dejar a Naruto en la frontera, debo reponer lo que no hicimos por el festival. Perdóname, cuando puedas, ven a verme._

_Gaara._

…

Kankuro sonrió al momento de cerrar la carta. Se sacudió el cabello con la mano a la par que veía las flores en el buró y los chocolates a su lado. Suspiró mientras abría la caja y se comió uno prometiéndose dejar de ser tan celoso con su hermanito menor. La escena probablemente se repetiría y no podía arriesgarse a otra sutura en la cabeza.

¡Ah, diabetes! Puta diabetes.

.

…

La música rebotaba en la habitación pequeña y limpia del joven Kazekage, tiñendo la atmósfera de una extraña calidez y diversión, haciendo sentir a Gaara como si fuera solamente otro adolescente normal, otro ninja que pateaba piedras de camino al hogar, que sonreía mirando chicas pasar o bebía los viernes en aquél bar con rockola de la aldea.

Los halos de luz que traspasaban la ventana dejaban ver los finos granos de arena que flotaban en el aire burlándose de la gravedad, y a su vez, iluminaban con insistencia aquellos ojos aguamarina que seguían a Naruto por el lugar. El rubio bailaba, moviendo las caderas y los hilos dorados que conformaban su cabello. Ya no estaba tan tenso como cuando había llegado. La música y el pelirrojo le habían quitado el malhumor y la espina hostil que avecinaba su despedida.

Tropezaba con sus pies y se reía a ratos cuando colisionaba contra los muebles. Gaara sólo podía esgrimir una pequeña sonrisa, paseando sus orbes por la habitación, sintiendo a la soledad despegar y echar el vuelo para convertirse en anhelo.

—Quién diría que San Valentín sería así de divertido.

El comentario de Naruto lanzado sin pretensión alguna intimidó a Gaara, manchando sus mejillas de un suave color carmín, sin embargo este color oculto debajo de una armadura de arena se sintió inexistente, proveyéndolo de un alivio menor por no ser descubierto.

Se aclaró la garganta, mientras el Uzumaki se tiraba a su lado en la cama, arrugando la colcha y moviendo al pelirrojo de su sitio.

—¿Querías… ir con Sakura?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro a su vez.

—No realmente, al principio. Ahora me siento bien, estar contigo me pone de muy buen humor.

Gaara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Y luego un cosquilleo en el alma.

—Es hora de irme —recordó Naruto mientras se levantaba y le sonreía al pelirrojo—, ¿vas a extrañarme?

Gaara no supo contestar al principio, por timidez, pero luego hizo un esfuerzo. Naruto se lo merecía.

—Lo haré. Siempre lo hago.

* * *

¡Dios, ayúdame! No puse mucho sobre lo que piensa Naruto, porque quise concentrarme en los sentimientos de Gaara. Quería hacer algo triste, luego me di cuenta que no podía, no pinches podía con estos dos, son tan bonitos uwu

No sé qué decir, este fic me tomó mucho esfuerzo porque ando sin inspiración. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero... bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review si así lo desean. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Edito:

**SEGUNDO LUGAR.**

_¡Yay!_


End file.
